Se había preguntado
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Hacía tiempo que los tenía abandonados pero acá tengo un nuevo oneshot Los pensamientos de Kenshin cuando observa la tranquilidad de su alrededor, él a veces se había preguntado...


**Se había preguntado...**

Muchas veces cuando el sol caía y en la inmensidad del cielo coloreado se ajustaba la espada y ponía sus piernas en la posición para meditar, sin embargo no podía decirse que esos pensamientos rodeando su mente fueran meditar.

Se suponía, claro, que tenía que liberar la cabeza de todas preocupaciones, de pensamientos absurdos, de la rutina a la que se veía expuesto día a día y esa fantasía de que aquello que vivía era la verdadera paz y redención.

Pero sólo se suponía.

Cuando miraba el cielo volverse azulado, pensaba en sus ojos... en la profundidad y en lo maravilloso de perderse en ellos, se acunaba a sí mismo con el susurro de su voz en el oído con una palabra de amor o un regaño a gritos que parecía un arrullo hermoso y suave. Sentía la suavidad de sus manos mientras le robaba un beso antes de ir a dormir, sentía la intimidad que había crecido entre ellos y que se hacía más y más grande.

Se preguntaba entonces hasta cuando terminaría esa parte de la obra y empezaría el terror para él, y cada día temía levantarse y temía acabar. Esperaba que en algún segundo llegase alguien a irrumpir en su felicidad y la espera se hacía terriblemente dolorosa. Ahora, mientras observaba el sol ocultarse, la lejanía de las estrellas que aún no aparecían y escuchaba sus pasos en el baño, se llenaba de su aroma a jazmines y el corazón comenzaba a latirle demasiado fuerte, como si aguardara el instante para lanzarse a los brazos de esa mujer. Ahora, no quería esperar más.

No porque saliera él en búsqueda de aquello que diera por terminado su preludio,.

Absolutamente.

Dejaría de esperar porque prefería vivir cada día envuelto por su aroma, por sus brazos cálidos, perder su nariz en sus pequeñas cimas que daban a esa figura de mujer una belleza superior a todos los dioses, escucharle susurrar bajito, verla entrenar con fervor y aferrarse a sus creencias con la fiereza de un animal salvaje. Su mujer. Su mujer era la persona más valiente y luchadora del mundo, y también tenía una paciencia inconmensurable. A veces había dudado de ello, pero definitivamente era especial, si era capaz de esperarle en todo momento.

En los días en que se detenía a meditar, en que se preguntaba suavecito si existía un lugar que pudiese ayudarle a redimir todos sus pecados, ella le observaba desde metros allá, sus ojos azules se abrían de par en par y brillaban más que las estrellas. Su aroma comenzaba a inundarle permitiéndole a su alma encontrar un cobijo agradable entre sus brazos, donde se sentía protegida, donde, a pesar de todo, era capaz de pensar que podía ser pura.

Quizás nunca lo fuera.

Pero se había preguntado tantas veces dónde empezaba y terminaba la pureza que junto a ella, nada tenía una buena razón. La respuesta a todo era ella...

A su lado había encontrado la paz y la felicidad envueltas en un puñado de arroz, en una caricia tan pequeña e invisible que no cabía en sus recuerdos pero que en su corazón era perfectamente inmensa. Había aprendido que las convicciones de uno se pelean con espada de madera y con gritos desenfrenados. Que se llora cuando se tiene miedo, cuando hace frío o cuando llueve demasiado y que la sensibilidad es la cosa más hermosa que el hombre posee sobre las bestias. Sabía ahora que si algún día quería partir algunos ojos se llenarían de lágrimas y destrozaría otra alma más, olvidándose, repentinamente, de su misión de pedir perdón por sus errores.

Aprendió, entre sus brazos y perdido entre sus cabellos color azabache, que ser un rurouni era parte de un pasado y que los errores son parte del guisado que se cuece con el calor del amor. Que si había tropezado ya se podía levantar.

Se había preguntado si quizás ella siempre estaría a su lado para sostenerle la mano para levantarse.

Y luego miró sus ojos, llenos de sentimientos y amor, firmes, brillosos como el sol... ya ni las estrellas tenían comparación.

- Kenshin – le escuchó hablar y se perdió nuevamente en su mirar. Era tan sencillo.

Y se había preguntado tantas cosas... ¿Para que?

Si en ella... ella era toda la solución a sus preguntas.

"_**Fin"**_


End file.
